1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved automotive suspension assembly for use in high-performance racing vehicles in order to provide easily adjustable suspension characteristics. More particularly, the invention pertains to such suspension assemblies including an elongated central suspension element with an elongated coil disposed about and extending along the length thereof; means for adjusting the tension of the spring is provided including a rotatable and axially shiftable body bearing against one end of the spring with a detent device operatively coupled with the body for permitting rotation of the latter through a predetermined arc with seating of the detent device after each such rotation. In this way, the user can accurately adjust spring compression either by hand or through the use of a simple spanner wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High-performance racing vehicles are commonly provided with enhanced suspension devices for creating proper vehicle handling characteristics at high speeds. One such type of suspension device is known as a "coil over" eliminator and comprises an elongated central suspension unit such as a telescopically intermitted piston assembly, together with an exterior coil spring disposed about and extending along the length of the central suspension unit. In order to give a necessary degree of adjustability in such devices, it is known to provide threaded adjustment plate(s) adjacent one or both ends of the coil spring which can be rotated to alter the degree of spring compression.
In prior coil over devices, it is necessary to adjust the compression springs through the use of a wrench, which entails either jacking up the vehicle or sliding beneath the vehicle on a creeper. As can be appreciated, if such adjustments need to be made during a race, the latter alternative is followed. In this connection, it is particularly important that the coil over assemblies on opposite sides of a vehicle be adjusted to meet the demands of a particular race track or other racing conditions. That is, in certain instances, it may be desirable for enhanced handling that the coil over assembly adjacent one side of the vehicle be adjusted differently than the companion device at the other side of the vehicle. However, with prior coil over assemblies, it is very difficult to accurately ascertain the degree of spring adjustment, particularly if adjustments need to be made quickly during the course of a race.